


i like you

by eggi_zzz



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugging, Luz is a bi disaster, Slight swearing, accidentally confessing, amity is a gay disaster, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggi_zzz/pseuds/eggi_zzz
Summary: ohoho ‘,:) Luz and Amity have a sleep over ig
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 171





	i like you

**Author's Note:**

> y’all this is my first work so constructive criticism is very appreciated :)

(after grom)

“Lets give a big hand to our grom queens, Luz and Amity!” As they were being carried away by the crowd, Luz realized Amity lived pretty far from their current location. The perfect predicament. 

“Hey Amity i noticed you don’t have a ride home! i would offer to give you one but Eda probably won’t let me borrow owlbert while she’s asleep. you wanna stay over at the owl house tonight?” 

Amity immediately turns into a tomato at the thought of having a sleepover with Luz. _Me? having a sleep over with Luz? Wearing cute pajamas? talking all night!?!_ The green haired witch’s brain malfunctions and she spaces out for a sec. 

“Hey? Amity? you there?” She waves her hand in front of Amity’s face. “i asked if you wanted to stay over at my place? you can borrow my clothes if you don’t have any.”

“Huh? Oh! Sure! Of course! I’d love to sleep over with you! I mean-“ After a short pause she finally mutters the word, “Yes.” 

“Great! Let’s head over right now before it gets too dark!”

—————-

The girls spend the night playing board games and reading Azura books. Luz let Amity borrow pajamas that were bunny themed. She knew they were Amity’s favorite. 

“..then, the good witch Azura stands hand-in-hand with her formal rival Hecate against the mighty Alaskan Bull Worm!..”

_Luz was right, she really was amazing at reading aloud_. Amity was hooked on the end of each word. She was so entranced by the human, she didn’t notice she was staring.

“..you’re so pretty..” Amity whispers under her breath. _oh shit did i say that out loud?!_

Luz, now blushing, noticed what Amity said but didn’t reply for the sake of not wanting to make things awkward. 

She continued to read for an hour and Amity let herself daydream about Luz, hopping in and out of paying attention to the book. She made sure she didn’t whisper anything she was thinking out loud. 

“..and that’s the end!” Luz slaps the book shut loudly, making Amity snap out of her fantasy. Luz yawns, “I’m tired. think it’s time for bed?”

The top student yawns as well, “yeah i guess we should go to sleep now. speaking of,,, where am i going to sleep?” she looks around the room, “all you have is your sleep cocoon thing.” Amity makes a gesture toward Luz’s sleeping bag. 

“guess we just have to share ” Amity turns into a tomato once more, “haha! i’m just messing. i think Eda has an extra mattress somewhere.” Luz exits the room with Amity following behind her. They find the mattress and lift it into Luz’s room. Ms.Tomato can’t help but look at Luz’s arms while they move the mattress. _weak nerd arms my ass_

“you can sleep on the mattress! i don’t want you to have to sleep on my old sleeping bag!” The brown haired girl exclaims as she sets up the mattress with a light pink blanket covered in golden stars and a pillow with a matching pattern. 

“...thank you, Luz. I don’t think my parents would’ve came to pick me up if i called. I really appreciate this.” Luz gets up and offers her a hug (she happily obliged). “Of course! That’s what friends do!” They broke apart from the hug and smiled at each other for a small moment before settling into their own bed (mattress and sleeping bag in this case). 

_Friends.._ Both Luz and Amity cringed at the use of that word. 

They talked for a few minutes after settling into bed before actually deciding on sleeping. 

——-

“Goodnight Amity! Sleep tight! Don’t let the bed bugs bite!”

“There’s bed bugs?!”

“Haha! no, of course not! it’s just a thing humans say to wish each other a good nights rest!”

“Oh! Goodnight Luz. Don’t let the bed bugs bite.”

“goodnight”

—————

After about an hour of trying to relax, neither of the girls could manage to fall asleep. Amity had the grom dance on repeat in her head. Luz was thinking about who Amity wanted to ask to grom in the first place. 

“Hey Amity? You awake?” Luz whispered in her quietest voice. 

The witch didn’t respond. She was awake but she couldn’t talk with her head full of Luz. She would’ve jumbled up her words if she tried. 

“oh you fell asleep. well i guess that’s a good thing.” Luz was just thinking out loud now, “there’s something that’s been on my mind all night, and i can’t help but wonder who you were going to ask to grom. i really hope it was someone kind. and i hope they like you back and make you happy...and i guess...” she takes a deep breath then exhales slowly, “ i guess i was also kind of hoping it was me.”

Amity was so confused about what Luz was going on about. However, the last sentence made her mind blank. 

“but i know it’s not me and that’s fine and i know for a fact that anyone you decide to ask out will be happy to be with you. Besides, who would be able to say no to the cutest and smartest girl at hexside!” 

Luz was becoming swoony now, like how she gets when she reads Azura books but this time, it’s a different type of swoon. 

“and i know you’re asleep right now but i just feel like i should just tell you that i.. i like you Amity Blight.”

Everything was silent, the room was silent, Luz was silent, Amity’s thoughts were silent. Things stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity until..

Amity broke the deafening sound and spoke in her sweetest and softest voice,  
“i... like you too, Luz.....Noceda.”

Then, Luz sat up quickly and looked at the laying down Amity, forgetting about her iron deficiency. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her otter themed pajamas, “you-you’re awake?!” Luz covered her face with her pillow and pulled her knees to her chest, hoping to muffle the sound of her squeal of embarrassment and excitement.

“waitwaitwait... did you just say you like me back..?” Luz said still with a pillow over her face. 

Amity, turned to face Luz, still laying down. She could barely see her, even with the help of the moonlight shining through the window. “...yeah” she finally answers while sitting up next to Luz.

Luz took the pillow off her face and looked at Amity. 

She couldn’t see very well but she swore Luz’s eyes were sparkling at her response. 

The human witch smiles her biggest and dopiest smile, and throws her arms around her companion. They embrace each other for what seems like forever, but they didn’t want it to stop. Amity is the one to break the hug, grabbing Luz’s face gently and kissing her cheek. In response to this, Luz jumps up and onto her feet and starts to stomp around softly and flap her hands in pure joy. She reaches her hand out to the girl still on her mattress and pulls her up into a kiss. It wasn’t really a kiss, just two inexperienced people who smashed their faces together without second thought, a quick peck.

Without a word, Luz and Amity begin to dance (jump around while hugging eachother) in the low moonlight, not letting go of each other for more than a second. 

—————

After a few minutes, their dancing became slow swaying side to side, still not letting go of one another.

“so... Amity..... does this mean i can call you..my girlfriend...?” Luz’s heart was pounding. 

They pause their swaying. 

Amity hugs Luz a little closer, “yes.” The girl could feel her cheeks heating up. 

Luz bursts into another stomping fit of joy, letting go of Amity but still holding her hand. 

The Blight giggles and they both settle back into bed, they intertwine fingers. Amity, now laying on the mattress, was a couple inches higher than Luz because she was on a sleeping bag. This position made them holding hands slightly uncomfortable but the girls refused to let go of each other. 

“...hey Luz?”

“yeah?”

she hesitates, “do you um.... do you wanna sleep on the mattress with me?” She’s so proud of herself for being bold. 

Luz’s face goes red but it isn’t visible in the dark. “Huh? Oh! Sure! Of course! I’d love to sleep on the mattress with you! I mean-...yeah sure.”

The girl scoots over to make space for her girlfriend, lifting the blanket to let Luz inside. 

“woah.. this is so much warmer than the sleeping bag.. you should stay over more often Amity!”

Ms.Tomato makes a return and she hides in the soft pink blanket that matches the shade of her cheeks, unintentionally snuggling up to Luz. Being tired from staying up all night, Luz puts an arm over Amity and falls asleep. Amity tried to stay awake but she can’t due to the comfort of Luz’s embrace. 

They fall asleep together, filled with happiness and comfort, laying in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading don’t forget to leave constructive criticism


End file.
